


Older and Taller

by orphan_account



Series: Children of Heroes [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meet the twins of Malcolm and Will Solace





	1. Start

“Ms. Rizzo, it's so lovely to meet you.” Will smiled at the mortal woman.

“It's a pleasure to meet you too, and call me Rosalie. And can I say that I'm so happy to be able to help you and your husband have a baby.” Rosalie said.

“Thank you so much for doing this.” Will patted her hand.

“Anything to help Naomi Solace's son. Your mother is such a great mentor to me.” 

“Well when my Ma told me she found someone who would be a surrogate for me and my sweet Malcolm, I didn't expect it to be you, a rising country star.” 

“I'm not a rising star. Your mother says I should be but nah. I’m a high school music teacher and have student debt, this is a way for me to earn money and help someone out at the same time.” 

“I’m gald to hear I'm helping you out as well then.” 

❤❤❤❤

Malcolm looked at his husband. “What about the name Mary Anne if the baby is a girl. Very Southern.” He said. 

“Mary Anne Elizabeth Solace?” Will asked.

“Yes. Like Mary Tudor, Anne Frank, and Elizabeth Jennings Graham. Or Anne like Annabeth but Annie cannot not have that joy of a child being named after her. It'll go straight to her head.” Malcolm laughed.

“You're a nerd.” 

“As are you.” Malcolm kissed Will's forehead.

“Now… I like Michael Lee Malcolm Solace for a boy.” Will said.

“No… Michael Lee Beth Solace if it's a boy. Sounds like a weird Macbeth kinda name.” 

“Annabeth is going to have a huge ego boost.” 

“She's my favorite sister- don't tell her I said that.”

Will nodded and then kissed Malcolm. They were going to have a child.

❤❤❤❤

“Twins? Rosalie, are they sure? Okay. That's amazing. Twins. Do they know the gender yet? A boy and a girl. Wow.” Will said into his phone. 

Malcolm stared at him as he hung up.

“Twins!?” Malcolm asked.

Will nodded. Malcolm hugged him. 

“Twins. A boy and a girl. We have to order another crib. Oh lords. Twins.” Will said.

“We’re gonna have two little ones running around.” Malcolm grabbed Will's hand.

❤❤❤❤

“Your daughter… well she's a hermaphrodite.” The doctor told Will.

“I'm sorry, what?” Will asked. Malcolm was with the twins in the hospital ward.

“Her genital is not quite right. Now we can do a surgery-

“No. Don't you dare even suggest that to me. First you used an offensive term and now you are suggesting I have an unnecessary surgery done on my baby? No.” Will snarled at him.

“Mr. Solace, maybe you should speak to your ...uh partner about this-

“Malcolm is my husband. And I know that he would agree with me.” Will glared at the doctor.

“And the mother would also agree with you?” 

“Rosalie is not the legal or biological mother. And if you dare harass that sweet woman so help me gods I will sue this place and if you dare to even go near my daughter I will make sure you lose your license. We are going home today so leave us be.” Will threatened. 

The doctor nodded. 

❤❤❤❤ 

Malcolm watched as Michael Lee and Mary Anne played with blocks. The twins were four years old and were the sweetest things in the world. 

“They're so adorable.” Will said behind him.

“They really are. I'm so glad we have them.” 

“Me too.”


	2. Michelle Lee is a bit of a whore and Mary Anne is quiet

Mary Anne smiled at Michelle Lee.

“You ready to tell our dads?” Mary Anne asked her sister.

“Yeah. By the by your skirt is uncomfortable. It's too itchy.” Michelle Lee complained.

“You wanted to wear it.” Mary Anne pointed out.

“Shut up. Let's do this.” Michelle Lee opened the living room door. The twins’ dads were on the couch.

“Hey kiddos, ready to watch the movie?” Will asked.

“No. I have something to say. I'm a girl.” Michelle Lee said. Mary Anne smiled at her.

“That's great.” Malcolm stood up and went to hug his daughters.

“Do you want us to call you by a different name?” Will said as he too came over and hugged them.

“Michelle Lee. I know it's still pretty close to my deadname but it fits.” She said.

❤❤❤❤

Michelle Lee laughed as Marvin pulled her into vis room. 

“What's so funny?” Ve asked.

“I’m about to fuck you until you forget your own name.” Michelle Lee whispered before kissing Marvin's neck.

❤❤❤❤

Michelle Lee smiled as she got dressed. Marvin was in vis bed, wrapped in vis blanket. Vis ass was probably gonna hurt when ve woke up. She hadn't known she was vis first beforehand; it wasn't until she was in did ve tell her.

❤❤❤❤

Mary Anne woke up to the sound of Michelle Lee sneaking back into the house through Mary Anne’s window. 

“Who was it this time?” Mary Anne asked.

“Xavier Stoll.” Michelle Lee said.

Mary Anne sighed.

“What? He's cute and it's not like you like him, right?” 

“He has a datemate, Winter Tanaka.” 

“They broke up three days ago. I was a rebound. And again you don't like him, right?”

“No. I've already told you the people I would date.” 

“Good. Because the last thing I want to do is hurt you, sis.” 

“Aw, don't be soft on me.”

“I won't. Now good night and thanks for letting me use your window since mine is broke. I guess I should play music so loud ever again.” Michelle Lee laughed.

“Night, whore.”

“Bitch.” Michelle Lee said before slipping into the twins shared bathroom. The two of them were so different. It was hard to believe they were twins.

❤❤❤❤

Mary Anne sat up in her hospital bed. Dr. Ravi was releasing her today so she could go on a quest with Chang and Ronnie. 

“Am I really healthy enough to go?” Mary Anne asked.

“You're a granddaughter of Apollo, and a healer so definitely.” Dr. Ravi said.

“What was your twin like?” 

“Josephine was a very smart and talented girl. She was the opposite of me in every way.” Dr. Ravi smiled sadly. 

“So you guys were like me and Michelle Lee?” 

“Kinda. Now get dressed while I go grab you a medical bag to take on your quest.” 

“Wait. I love you Auntie.” Mary Anne smiled.

“I love you too.”


	3. Mary Anne Elizabeth Solace, Beloved Duaghter, Friend, and Sister

Mary Anne stared at Chang and Ronnie.

“We're going where???” She asked.

“The Underworld. Don't worry about it.” Ronnie shrugged.

“You're saying that to a granddaughter of Apollo. The sun god. The happy go lucky god pretty much.” Mary Anne said.

“It'll be fine. I'm the grandson of Demeter and I'm going down there. It's perfectly safe.” 

❤❤❤❤

Michelle Lee shook on her bed. Images flashed before her eyes. Mary Anne was going to die. She was going to die.

Her sister was dying. Soon.

But no one was going to believe her. 

Fuck Cassandra and her curse. 

❤❤❤❤

Mary Anne looked at the Asphodel Fields. Ghosts were everywhere. 

“It's incredible.” She said.

“Yeah, I guess.” Chang shrugged.

“Ignore him, he's a loser.” Ronnie elbowed Chang. Mary Anne smiled. She was glad she wasn't alone.

❤❤❤❤

“Grandpa. Please. Listen to me.” Michelle Lee yelled at the god. 

Apollo frowned at her. “What do you want me to do? I can't remove the curse.” 

“You're the only one who knows that what I see is true. You have to stop the quest.” Michelle Lee said, tears formed in her eyes

“Why?” Apollo asked, even though he was a more caring god he still was a bit of a cold ass. 

“Mary Anne is going to die. I don't want to lose her.” 

“...we…. the future can't be changed. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Apollo stared at her. His eyes were red and he looked like he was going to cry. 

“WHY NOT!!” Michelle Lee screamed. She stormed out of the throne room, passing Damien and Chiara White on their way to probably bang her grandfather. 

Another image of Mary Anne’s death flashed in front of her.

She ran away from the temple; away from the city. She had to just be away from everyone for a while. 

She ran into the woods that surrounded New Athens City and Camp Half-Blood. 

She stopped and took a rest against a tree.

“Get off.” A voice said.

Michelle Lee jumped up and saw she had sat on a nymph. 

“Shit. Sorry.” Michelle Lee said.

“It's alright. Not the first time it's happened. I'm Ash.” The nymph smiled.

“Still sorry. Michelle Lee.” 

“That's quite long. Why are you out here?” 

“I'm pissed. Outdoors calm me.” 

“Ah. I see. Try not to sit on anymore nymphs.” 

“Okay. Sorry.” 

“Take care.” 

❤❤❤❤

Mary Anne watched as Ronnie walked up to the ghost. The ghost looked a lot like her aunt. That was probably her twin. 

“Josephine Ravi. Follow me. You're going to Elysium.” Ronnie called out. Chang was right behind them, watching over Ronnie like an older brother. The three of them had been down here for about four weeks. Josephine was the last ghost. The last ghost to forgive. Ronnie had been leading the ghost to Elysium and they had all been thankful. Every time Mary Anne asked them how they had died. She would never forget. But she was scared to know how Josephine died. 

Ronnie and Chang were walking towards her with the ghost in tow.

Mary Anne started walking right next to the ghost. When they reached Elysium Mary Anne was going to ask her how she died. She was going to ask her aunt how she died. The other ghosts weren't Apollo's children. There was a child of Hermes, of Hecate, of Nemesis, of Nike, of Melione, of Peitho, of Aphrodite, of Ares, of Zephyros, of Athena, and of Hephaestus. Now Apollo. She didn't know how Chang and Ronnie felt about the child of Hephaestus they found. He had been only thirteen and had died in an explosion on a ship. 

 

“Mary Anne? You alright?” Chang asked.

“Yeah.” Mary Anne said, they were almost to Elysium. She could see the gates only a few yards in front of them. She looked over at Josephine. 

“Josephine, how did you die?” Mary Anne asked.

The ghost glanced over at her. “Johanna was in danger. My leg was still ruined from the war. A giant scorpion. Johanna’s powers were gone but mine weren't. If she hadn't stabbed me… I would have killed so many people.” Josephine said.

Mary Anne stared at her. She felt sick. But she kept walking. They were almost done. They could go home soon and she could forget all about ghosts. 

❤❤❤❤

Michelle Lee sighed. Her dads were arguing again. They didn't know she was home yet. They never fought when her or Mary Anne was home. 

She slipped out of the house before they could know she was even there. Mary Anne had been gone for a month. She could be dead by now. 

❤❤❤❤

Mary Anne looked out at the crowds of ghosts. So many souls. So many dead. It was strange how she could just be walking by them, breathing alive. 

She started to walk towards the ghosts. She just wanted a closer look.

❤❤❤❤

Ronnie looked behind himself, expecting to see Mary Anne.

“Mary?” He yelled. Chang looked at him and then where Mary Anne had been walking behind them. 

“Where did she go?” Chang asked.

“I don't know.” 

“Mary Anne!” Chang yelled.

Ronnie looked at the crowds of ghosts. A thought flickered in his head.

“Mary Anne Solace!” Ronnie called out. She couldn't have gone into the Asphodel Fields. She would be lost forever and there's no way Ronnie could find her. And he couldn't look for her with Chang in tow and by the time the two of them got help… well not even Hades could find Mary Anne now.

“Mary Anne!!” Ronnie screamed over and over. 

Eventually Chang stopped him. “She's gone.” 

❤❤❤❤

Veronica climbed off the hellhound. Chang was right behind her.

“Do you want me to tell them?” He asked her.

“No. I'll tell them.” 

❤❤❤❤

Michelle Lee jumped off her bed when she heard the knock on the door. Please be Mary Anne she prayed.

When she got to the stairs she saw her dads had already answered the door. Ronnie stood in the doorway. But no Mary Anne. 

“Dad? Pa? Ronnie? Where's Mary Anne?” She asked. Ronnie looked up at her.

“I'm so sorry, she's gone. My grandfather help me searched for days till we did find her. She's in Elysium. I'm so sorry. I don't know how. I am sorry.” Ronnie said.

Michelle Lee started to cry. She knew but it still hurt. Dear gods her sister was dead. Her twin was dead.


End file.
